


surprise

by swedishmeatball



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Come Eating, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 11:26:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18916024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swedishmeatball/pseuds/swedishmeatball
Summary: Mika surprises Chris at Worlds aka reunited with bae 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this when I should've been doing artist alley prep which maybe wasn't the best idea, but here I am. Thanks to my beta
> 
> So here's Reunited with Bae 2 Electric Boogaloo

Chris is heading back to his hotel room that he’s staying in for the IIHF tournament in Slovakia, the team having just finished up an intense practice before their first game tomorrow, and he’s exhausted and ready for a nap. He’s happy to be playing for Team USA, but he had been secretly hoping he would get to play against Mikaagain. Unfortunately that wouldn’t be the case this year, though he understood why Mika needed a break and time to recover after playing a full season as the Rangers’ MVP.

Chris’s thoughts continue to drift to Mika, thinking about the last night they spent together before Mika got on a plane to Sweden, the last time Chris had him in his arms. Sure, they talk and text all the time, and Facetime each other almost every night, but it’s not the same. At least in Slovakia he’s physically closer to Mika than he has been in the past month or so. Chris lets out a sigh at that last thought as he opens the door to his room.

He leaves his bag on the floor by the entryway and freezes mid-step as he walks towards the bed. Chris’s jaw nearly drops to the floor. Somehow some sort of benevolent force in the universe had been reading his mind and made his dreams come true, because that’s the only way what he’s seeing can be possible. Mika’s supposed to be in Sweden, but here he is lying in Chris’s own hotel bed in nothing but a pair of underwear. 

“You’re here!” Chris says, as he’s still in shock.

“I’m here,” Mika replies with a smirk.

“How? Why?”

“It’s nice to see you too, Kreids.”

“But you said you weren’t playing!”

“Relax, babe. I got a job covering the tournament for a network in Sweden so… here I am. I wanted to surprise you,” Mika explains. 

Chris’s shock begins to fade, and then he can’t take it anymore. He takes off his shirt and pants, and pounces on Mika. All he wants to do his get his hands on those thick, soft thighs. Mika’s already rocking a semi, but he starts to get fully hard once Chris starts massaging his thighs.

“How long have you known you were coming?” Chris asks him before going in for a kiss.

“Hmmm, like, 3 weeks I think,” Mika answers as they part.

“You—are—insufferable” Chris mumbles between heated kisses. “What am I gonna do with you?”

“What  _ are _ you gonna do with me?”

Chris starts kissing along the side of Mika’s face. He tugs on Mika’s earlobe with his teeth before working his way down his neck, sucking kisses onto his boyfriend’s soft skin. Mika begins to softly whimper, and that only encourages Chris to tease him more. Chris’s trail of open mouthed kisses eventually takes him down Mika’s chest, and he takes one of his nipples into his mouth. He sucks and licks at it while using his hand to tease the other, getting them each to harden. Mika arches his back to get as much contact with Chris as possible.

“Ah—please,” Mika’s gasps as he spreads his thighs wider for Chris

Chris sits back to admire his work. Mika’s already a blushing mess, breathing heavily. Chris looks at those powerful thighs spread open just for him; he needs them wrapped around his head. It’s been so long, and he’ll get to tease more of those pretty noises out of Mika. He kisses up Mika’s thighs as he pulls down his underwear

“I guess you’re excited to see me, huh?” Mika gasps

“Looks like you are too” Chris says as he grabs the base of Mika’s cock and brings the tip to his lips.

Chris licks lightly at the head of Mika’s dick making him cry out, “Ah! Chris!” It’s been so long since they’ve been with each other; Mika is already overwhelmed. 

Chris takes a moment to reposition him. Mika lies back on the bed, and Chris brings his legs over his shoulders so he can get as close as possible. He nuzzles his face into Mika’s inner thigh, his stubble lightly scratching the sensitive skin. He slowly works his mouth back to Mika’s crotch, but before he gets there, he places a hard bite into the soft muscle of his inner thigh.

“Fuck!” Mika groans

Chris wants to mark him up more, preferably where it would be more visible, but Mika’s going to be on camera, so he decides it’s probably best not to. He softly licks the bite to soothe it. 

Mika runs his hands through Chris’s short curls. “Couldn’t help yourself? You just had to leave a mark?” 

“It’s been so long since the last time I marked you. I wanna make sure this one lasts, don’t know when my next chance will be,” Chris says before he finally gets to Mika’s dick, licking him from base to tip before swallowing him whole.

Mika’s soft gasps and breathy moans fill the air, and Chris swallows around his cock, occasionally taking breaks to catch his breath and tease Mika’s leaking tip with little licks. 

“Fuck, baby, I missed how you taste. You’re so good for me,” Chris sighs before swallowing Mika down again. He continues to suck hard, moaning at the taste of Mika’s precome leaking onto his tongue. He stares up at Mika, the look in his eyes conveying how much he loves him and how much he’s longed for him.

“Aaah, babe! Please,” Mika moans. He’s missed this so much, and he’s so close.    
Chris hums around his dick, and bobs his head up and down faster.

“Please please please please, Chris— Chris can I come? Please?” 

Chris nods and moves his mouth up so just the tip of Mika’s cock lies on his tongue. Mika’s fist tightens in Chris’s hair as he shouts and comes in Chris’s mouth. Chris holds it in his mouth and moves up to kiss Mika, feeding him his own come. Mika opens his mouth, letting him take control, and he swallows his come as Chris licks it into his mouth. Mika’s leans his head back down onto the pillow and looks up at Chris with a sleepy grin and licks his lips, making sure he gets any come that was left. Chris takes him in his arms and lies back so Mika can cuddle into his side. 

“You’re perfect,” Chris says, looking down at him

“Mmmm, I missed you” Mika mumbles sleepily as he nuzzles his face into Chris’s neck.

Chris kisses the top of his head.

“Let’s get some sleep.”


	2. Chapter 2

Mika slowly wakes up, trying his best to keep his back nestled against Chris’s front. He reaches for his phone on the nightstand; the screen reads “4:12 PM.” They’ve only been out for about an hour, but it’s the best sleep Mika’s had in a while. He puts his phone back down on the bed and leans his body back into Chris’s. Chris is snoring softly, his breath tickling the back of Mika’s neck. 

Mika realizes that Chris never came before they took a nap, and he decides to have some fun with waking him up. Their hips are perfectly slotted against each other, his ass nestled in Chris’s lap, so Mika slowly starts grinding his ass against his boyfriend’s sleeping body. His teasing movements seem to be working; he feels Chris’s cock growing hard behind him, and his snoring turns into soft moaning. Mika starts applying more pressure, pressing harder against his boyfriend’s dick. Chris’s arm that’s slung over Mika’s waist grabs him a little tighter, and his hips begin thrusting into the swell of Mika’s ass. 

Mika’s missed this feeling so much, he can’t help it and chokes out a moan of his own. “Fuck,” he whispers. He feels Chris begin to wake up behind him, so he quickly pretends to still be asleep.

Chris wakes up slightly confused to find his boyfriend in his arms. He guesses that means that what happened earlier wasn’t a dream, and that Mika really did come to Slovakia. He also realizes that he’s extremely hard, and his dick is pressed between Mika’s ass cheeks. He brushes Mika’s long hair out of the way and starts kissing the back of his neck. “Mmmm, wake up, babe. What time is it?” 

Mika acts like he’s just woken up, craning his neck to the side to give Chris more room as he reaches for his phone. “Almost 4:30,” he answers. 

Chris continues to leave little bites and kisses on his neck, his hand running up and down Mika’s chest before stopping to pull and twist Mika’s nipples. 

“Ahh— someone’s eager. Feels like you had a good dream, baby,” Mika comments as Chris continues to hump him lazily. He reaches back to squeeze Chris’s ass in encouragement. 

“Mhmm, I still can’t believe you’re here. I missed you so much,” Chris whispers, his breath hot against Mika’s ear.

“I’m glad you’re enjoying your surprise.”

“Of course, you’re always so good for me.” Chris lightly nips at Mika’s neck.

Mika moans at the praise, and Chris gives his nipple one last hard twist, making him cry out. Chris slides his hand down to Mika’s ass, gripping it hard. He slips a finger between his cheeks to tease Mika’s hole. “I didn’t get to come earlier— I wanna fill you up so good.”

“Ah—please!” 

“I love it when you beg.” Chris continues his teasing touch. “Fuck, I don’t have any lube,” he groans in frustration.

“Hold on,” Mika says before getting out of bed and holding up a bottle of lube he retrieved from his duffel bag. “At least one of us always comes prepared.”

“How did I get so lucky?”

“Always here to assist, babe. Now, open me up.” Mika commands as he lies back down and spreads his legs.

“So demanding,” Chris remarks with a shit-eating grin on his face and moves to sit in between Mika’s thighs. He takes the bottle from his boyfriend and begins slicking up his fingers. He licks his lips as he gazes down at his Mika’s spread thighs. “I’m gonna fuck you until you cry,” he mutters sliding a slick finger around the rim of Mika’s hole before sinking it in.

“ _ Chris _ —” Mika moans at the feeling before he’s cut off by Chris kissing him, his tongue licking into his mouth.

They part and Chris slips a second finger in, thrusting his two fingers in and out, eventually hitting Mika’s prostate. Mika throws his head back, arching his whole body into him as Chris hits that perfect spot.  He trembles in pleasure; it’s been too long since he felt this good. Chris can always reach far deeper than he can on his own. He’s ready to get lost in this feeling, and it only gets better when Chris slides a third finger in, stretching him further. Mika groans at the stretch. He knows he looks absolutely obscene, covered in sweat and stretched wide with lube leaking out of his ass, and he loves it. He loves that Chris gets to see him like this.

“So eager for me, baby.” he remarks, continuing to massage Mika’s prostate

“Shit— I need you— please! Chris— ah!” Mika pleads. 

A tear runs down Mika’s face, and Chris gently wipes it away with his thumb, caressing the side of his face. “Think you’re ready for me?” he asks softly. Mika can only nod to reply.

Chris slicks himself up and eases his dick into that wet heat. “God, look at you. You take my cock like you were made for it.” He admires the sight beneath him before he starts thrusting, slow and deep. Mika arches his body up to meet every thrust, and the two quickly fall into a fast and intense rhythm.

Chris licks and kisses Mika’s neck as he continues to pound into him. “Fuck, baby, I’ve wanted you so bad. You have no idea--ah!” Chris grabs each of Mika’s legs and places them over his shoulders, allowing him to go even deeper, the speed of his thrusts increasing. Mika’s moans are the only sound he wants to hear.

“You’re mine.” Chris pants against Mika’s neck.

“Ah— yes— I’m yours!”

“You’re so pretty like this.” Chris says, running his hands up and down Mika’s thighs. “Let’s get these pretty thighs to work, babe.”

“Wait-what are you doing?” Mika’s out of breath and confused when Chris stops.

Chris pulls out, takes Mika’s legs off his shoulders, and rolls over so that Mika is straddling him. He looks up at him like he’s everything and gives Mika’s thigh a light slap.

“You want me to do all the work now?” Mika smirks while he lines up his hole with Chris’s cock.

“Isn’t this still part of my surprise—ah fuck!” Chris groans as Mika sinks himself down. Having Chris underneath him like this stirs up a need inside him.

“Is this what you wanted?” Mika asks, slowly lifting himself up so just Chris’s tip is inside before slamming his body back down, fucking himself on Chris’s cock. He grabs onto Chris’s wrists and pulls his hands away from his waist to position Chris’s arms so they’re stretched out above his head. Mika holds his wrists firmly in place as he continues to ride Chris hard.

“I want you to work for it.” Chris thrusts his hips up to meet Mika’s. The sound of their bodies colliding fills the room, Mika’s cock slapping against his stomach leaving a string of precome as he bounces on Chris.

“I’ve been dying to work for it since I left New York. Fill me up; I’ve been waiting for you,” Mika manages to gasp as he grinds down on Chris moving his hips in slow circles.

“Fuck yeah—you want my come?”

“Yes!”

“Yes what?”

“I want your come, fill me up, please. Chris please!” Mika cries out, his cock twitching and nearly coming.  He releases Chris’s wrists, and slides one hand down to Chris’s chest for more leverage before he wraps the other around himself. He strokes himself only a few times before coming hard all over Chris. Most of it lands on his chest, but a few drops make it onto Chris’s chin. Mika leans over to lick it up, barely able to hold himself up, before sloppily kissing Chris.

“I’m not done with you yet.” Chris moves his hands back to Mika’s hips, giving him a gentle squeeze before sliding them to grip his ass tight, guiding Mika’s body up and down his dick as he thrusts hard up into him. It only takes a few more thrusts before he’s spilling into Mika. Mika sobs at the feeling of Chris’s dick throbbing as it fills him with his release. 

“Baby, you take my come so well.” Chris hums as he finishes.

He gently pushes Mika off so he can lie down on his side next to him. He reaches over to feel some of his come spilling out of Mika’s hole and uses his fingers to slide it back in, causing Mika to whimper from overstimulation.

“Fuck… I missed this” Chris says, letting out a deep breath and wiping his fingers off on the sheets. He pauses for a moment. “Wait… how did you find my room?”

“Pfft… Brady.” Mika snorts.

The two giggle softly before Chris’s stomach makes a sound. “We should clean up and get dinner.”

“I can’t move; let’s order room service,” Mika mumbles into the pillow

“Anything for you, babe.”

Chris pulls Mika into his arms, running a hand through his hair, and Mika presses his face into Chris’s neck.

  
  
  



End file.
